zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Thief of Sahara Square
As moviegoers, Judy and Nick had lots of favorite series that they followed every time a new installment came out at the theaters. The young couple especially preferred the traditional romantic adventure franchises that took place in exotic locations. Besides the medieval fantasy Legend Of Reynard series, one of their favorites was The Thief of Sahara Square, whose first movie had gotten a big remake recently. It told the story of a cunning raccoon thief living in the ancient Arabic times who was in love with the beautiful daughter of a fox sultan. The two started out as strangers in odds with each other until their relationship furthered during their incredible adventures. The fox and the rabbit loved the series greatly. The characters in the story did remind them much of themselves in a way, and all the enchantment and adventure appealed to them greatly. The perfect kind of movie to watch with a lover like that. It was the premiere night for the movie that night. Nick and Judy had spent their dinner at a romantic restaurant in Savannah Central just before that, and were now at the cinema foyer, waiting for the movie to start after buying tickets. Just like with Legend of Reynard, Judy and Nick were such big fans of the series that they were cosplaying as the lead couple at the premiere. Nick had just changed into the costume of the hero, which consisted of a red bandana, a white shirt with blue pants, a fitting vest and a curved sword on his hilt. He also had his belt and several pieces of jewelry with him. “Are you ready, Judy? The movie begins in a few minutes”, he asked, as the rabbit was changing in a restroom. “Yes. Coming, my dear”, Judy´s voice answered. She soon emerged in a beautiful dark pink harem outfit with a feathered headdress and jewelry all over her ears, paws, neck and tail. Her bra and pants were trimmed with coins too. “Wow. You look far more lovely than the lead actress herself”, Nick looked admiringly at his bunny wife while fixing his necklace. “And no other rogue is as dashing as my darling fox either”, Judy took the fox by the paw as they were heading in. The theater had a gorgeous art deco design to it both from the outside and the inside. There weren´t that many other cosplayers in the cinema at the moment, but the other mammals there still gave impressed smiles in Nick and Judy´s location. They thought the two fit their costumes perfectly. “I guess I´ll let someone else have my seat. I prefer seeing my movies always in the same place I love the best”, Judy suddenly decided as she sat on Nick´s lap. “Always a great choice”, Nick let his paw rest on her bare shoulder. The couple ordered a glass of champagne before the movie started. During the commercials, the two had enough time to finish their glasses. “Such a big movie and yet the theater is not too crowded. We came to see this movie just at the right time”, Nick smiled. “As much as I love watching TV with you, seeing movies on the big screen during romantic nights like this is still the best way to see them to me”, Judy said. She reclined closer to him as the movie started. The adventure was just as great as the lovers remembered it to be. All the curved sword, magic carpets, harems, minarets….it was exactly as good as in the first movie. This was very good of its kind. “Whoever plays our hero is surely a great fencer. But even he pales in comparison at how good of a melee fighter you are at the ZPD”, Nick said while seeing the raccoon thief fighting sand cat guards. He had heard of Judy taking a few fencing lessons during her cop career too. “And I wouldn´t want any stunts either for stuff like this, I prefer doing my own fights by myself”, she giggled. Judy held Nick tight whenever romantic scenes between the raccoon and his vixen lover came on screen. She could already picture her and Nick in the places of the characters, especially since they were cosplaying as them. Although instead of being carried in a palanquin like the vixen princess during her entrance scene in the movie, she preferred being carried by Nick himself, feeling his gentle touch. Not because she was tired or anything like that, but because she genuinely loved that. During the scene where the vixen did sultry dance with a veil, Nick could picture Judy doing that in his head too. She had taken some belly dance lessons before herself, so it wasn´t hard for him to imagine Judy in that part. The rabbit felt cozy and warm while feeling Nick´s arms around her. She felt a bit sleepy, but in a good way and she still could easily follow the story along as the movie went on. “Maybe handsome rogues have always been my thing, whether in movies or in reality”, Judy thought as Nick petted her. The fox kissed her softly, but not too loud so that he wouldn´t bother the other viewers in the theater. Judy and Nick still kept on watching the movie. Eventually, the story went onto its climax, where both the protagonists saved the kingdom from the sinister lion vizier who wanted to take over their kingdom. All the dangers the raccoon and the vixen braved there were worth seeing on the big screen. Everybody applauded as the movie ended, with the heroes getting engaged and peace being restored to the desert kingdom. Nick and Judy rose from the seat and went home soon happily. It didn´t take long until they were back at their apartment. “Ah, how I love movies like this. They bring out the adventurous little boy in me that´s still left somewhere inside of this fox”, Nick played a bit with his sword. “There´s nothing wrong with that. We`re both still young mammals at heart even in our twenties”, Judy smiled. Nick sat next to the rabbit on the sofa, with both of them still in their costumes. He looked outside and could see the moon and the stars on the sky. It looked just as beautiful here in the downtown as it did in the ancient Sahara Square. “A great adventure and a love story indeed. Makes me wish I could see whole new worlds like the ones in the movie myself, with nobody else but you”, Judy took off her shoes, letting her paws rest on a silk pillow next to the fox. “I would love that too, but with you being the bigger hero of the duo. Because that´s how it is with us”, Nick reminded his wife lovingly. “Thanks for the wonderful night at the movies, too. Loved the movie, such a great adventure with great romance, action and actors. The raccoon was perfectly cast for the role of the swashbuckling hero”, Judy playfully tickled Nick a bit with the feather on her headpiece. “The vixen was wonderful too, especially her belly dance number. Although nothing compared to the dance you did during our honeymoon night”, Nick nodded, kissing her ear softly. Judy smiled slyly as she got an idea. “Would my dashing fox thief like to see it again?” she asked. “Certainly, my Ara-Bunny princess”, Nick was delighted. She found the same music recorder she had used back then at the Sahara Square hotel and put it on. It didn´t take long until she was on the floor, strutting her stuff in front of her fox husband. He was right: it looked even better than what he had seen on the movie. Judy´s sultry moves rivaled even those of Gazelle´s. Waving her paws and shaking her hips, she was very good at this. Except this time her dance moves were calmer and more soothing, almost like hypnotizing him. Nick loved it though, as it made him blissful. Bliss. That was the state only Judy was able to send him. Even though Nick often fell asleep there, it always left the best kind of feeling in his mind. That was what happened now as the fox felt sleepy. As the dance was near its end, an amorous smile appeared on Judy´s face. Swaying her body as she walked towards him, Judy came to Nick, sat next to him and gave him a goodnight kiss. Nick opened his sleepy eyes a bit and smiled too before falling asleep again while cradling Judy. It couldn´t feel any more peaceful for him. After putting out the music, the rabbit decided to stay in Nick´s arms herself too, looking at the stars outside before falling asleep herself. Once again, It was one of those moments that made Nick feel like a real lucky man. While some saw Judy just as a simple bunny cop, to him she was the greatest hero and the most beautiful girl he had ever known. Already deep in sleep while embracing each other, they felt like they had taken a magic carpet ride to their land of dreams. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Cosplay stories